1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image processing, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting intervertebral disc alignment.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic resonance (MR) spine imaging has been widely used for non-invasive detection of different abnormalities and diseases in the spinal column, vertebrae, and inter-vertebral disks. Determining intervertebral disc alignment can be useful in diagnosing and treating these abnormalities and diseases in the spinal column, vertebrae, and inter-vertebral disks.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for detecting intervertebral disc alignment.